This invention relates to water dispensing systems for refrigerators, and, more particularly, to filtered water dispensing systems for refrigerators.
Refrigerators typically include water storage tanks for cooling and storage of water to be dispensed. In one type of dispensing system, a serpentine water storage tank is employed with a water filter. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,415. Further, some dispensing systems include a water filter adjacent to a water storage tank located in a fresh food compartment of the refrigerator.
A filter adjacent to a water storage tank in thermal communication with a fresh food compartment of a refrigerator requires a first plumbing joint connecting the tank and filter and a second plumbing joint connecting the filter to an outlet line. Over time, these joints are susceptible to unpleasant-and undesirable leakage. Also, adding a filter to the water dispensing system requires extra space that could otherwise be used for refrigerator compartment space, and increases material costs and assembly costs of dispensing system production.
In one aspect, a chilled water supply system for a refrigerator is provided. The system comprises a water storage tank comprising an outlet leg, and a filter media disposed within said outlet leg.
In another aspect, a water dispensing system for a refrigerator is provided. The system comprising a water storage tank comprising at least an inlet portion for storage of unfiltered water and an outlet portion comprising a filter media for filtering said unfiltered water before use.
In an additional aspect, a refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator comprises a fresh food compartment and a water dispensing system in thermal communication with said fresh food compartment,. The water dispensing system comprises a water storage tank comprising at least an inlet portion for storage of unfiltered water and an outlet portion for discharging filtered water. A perforated tube is disposed within said outlet portion and comprises an upstream end and a downstream end, a base extending from said upstream end and an end cap extending coupled to said downstream end. A filter media disposed about said tube between said end cap and said base.
In still another aspect, a method of supplying chilled filtered water from water dispensing system including an integral water tank and filter assembly having an inlet line and an outlet line is provided. The method comprises the steps of introducing warm water into the tank through the inlet line, passing the introduced water through the tank to chill the water, filtering the chilled water while the water is within the tank, and discharging the chilled water to the outlet line.
In a further aspect, a method of supplying chilled filtered water with a refrigerator dispensing system is provided for a refrigerator including a fresh food compartment and the dispensing system including an integral water tank and filter assembly, the tank having an inlet, an outlet, and a flow path therebetween. The method comprises the steps of fastening the tank in a substantially horizontal position in thermal communication with the fresh food compartment, connecting the tank inlet to a water supply inlet line such that relatively warm water is introduced into the tank through the inlet line, connecting the tank outlet to a dispenser system outlet line, passing the introduced water through the flow path to chill the introduced water, filtering the chilled water while the water is within the tank just prior to use; and discharging the chilled water to the outlet line.
In still a further aspect, a method of supplying chilled filtered water with a refrigerator dispensing system is provided, the refrigerator including a fresh food compartment and the dispensing system including an integral water tank and filter media disposed about a tube within the tank, the tube having a downstream end, the tank having an inlet and a serpentine flow path therebetween. The method comprising the steps of removably fastening the tank in a substantially horizontal position in thermal communication with the fresh food compartment, connecting the tank inlet to a water supply inlet line such that relatively warm water is introduced into the tank through the inlet line, connecting the downstream end of the tube to a dispenser system outlet line, passing the introduced water through the flow path to chill the introduced water, passing the introduced water radially through the filter media and into the central tube just before use, and discharging the chilled water from the tube downstream end to the dispenser system outlet line.
In still an additional aspect, a replacement kit for a water storage tank and water filter of a chilled water supply system for a refrigerator including a fresh food compartment floor is provided. The replacement kit includes an integral serpentine water storage tank and water filter media, said water filter media within an outlet leg of said tank, and a quick release fastener configured to rapidly attach said unit to the fresh food compartment floor.